If at First You Don't Succeed
by Alex Coburn
Summary: Kurt's life was miserable and heading nowhere rather quickly. He was sick of failing at everything he ever tried. Who knew he would fail at every turn, even while committing suicide? Can a certain raven haired stranger make him want to live again?


Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A small figure began shuffling on the rather large mattress as a soft groan erupted from the wrinkled covers.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The tossing and turning continued for several minutes as the figure attempted to find the best position to lay in for the highest comfort factor.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Finally, the figure stopped moving.

GOOOOONG!

The figure shot up. Almost immediately, a head of soft chestnut locks emerged from the cocoon of a blanket. He slowly unwound his arms from their trapped position in the blanket and began rubbing his eyes.

Finally, the lids began fluttering open and a pair of magnificent sapphire eyes with a hint of emerald green in them opened, readying themselves for the day.

Upon rising from the mattress, the boy looked across the room, sunlight just breaking through the window allowed him to read the time on the large wooden grandfather clock.

Six o'clock on the dot.

He began folding his blankets and remaking the bed neatly, placing the pillows at the head and smoothing the large silk comforter.

Strolling over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of form fitting black pants and a deep blue tee shirt, almost rivaling the beauty of his eyes. Almost.

Flicking the switch of the light as he walked into the porcelain bathroom, he tossed his clothes onto the sink. Normally, he would care about his clothes wrinkling... Or the fact that he was wearing pedestrian clothing versus his normal McQueen or Marc Jacobs, however, his job just involved him sitting at a desk and placing phone calls to people who would slam their phones down in response...So... He decided to dress up on his own time.

Slowly, the layers of clothing were stripped from his body and he stepped into the porcelain tiled shower. A steady stream of warm water began flowing from over head and he moaned in response as the warmth enveloped his body.

About thirty minutes later, he emerged from his bathroom with his fresh clothes on, his hair perfectly coiffed, and his face glowing from his daily moisturizing regime.

He pocketed his keys, wallet, and cell phone as he closed the door of his bedroom behind him.

A soft mewling sound echoed around him as he walked into his rather large living room. A soft smile began growing on his lips as he looked at the small ball of fur cuddled up in his jacket on the couch.

"Hey, Elphie..." He whispered, walking over to the couch and scratching the small kitten behind the left ear. As always, she leaned into the touch, biting him when he stopped. He chuckled at her antics as he walked into the kitchen and poured some cat food into her food dish and some fresh water into the dish next to it.

"Well, baby, I've got to go. Don't throw any parties while I'm gone, and don't invite any strange men over, okay?" He chuckled as the kitten mewled in response.

He headed over to the door, stepping out and locking it behind him.

Hustling to the bustop in front of his apartment, he managed to stay behind the throng of people waiting to board the bus. There was a dull roar coming from the end of the street, slowly approaching and his head shot up as soon as he heard the chatter of people roar to life, all boarding the bus.

Slowly ascending the steps, he flashed his pass to the bus driver and plopped himself down in his usual seat towards the back of the bus on the left.

Finally, the bus began it's journey down the streets of Lima, picking up random civilians along the way. He was familiar with every face that boarded the bus, but kept to himself, never speaking to a single person as they walked by him.

The bus made an abrupt stop and the boy's perfect eyebrows shot up, questioning the odd halt. No one ever got on the bus here... He shrugged his shoulders and went back to looking out the window. The door to the bus screeched shut and began filing down the street as usual. Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder roused him from his trance as he jumped in surprise, eyes widening as he turned to the figure next to him.

In front of him stood a relatively short boy with lively raven colored curls, flinging out in every direction. His hair, however, is not what cause the brunette to stare. No, that happened to be the intoxicating color of his eyes. They were a lovely shade of hazel, mostly rivaling that of honey. Slowly, a blush began creeping up the brunette's cheeks as he averted his gaze causing the stranger to smile. Everything about him seemed warm and inviting.

"Uh... Hi... Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked hopefully, paying close attention to the brunette's eyes.

The brunette's eyes looked around questioningly. He noticed that most of the seats were still empty, so the reason this stranger wanted to sit next to him just stumped his train of thought. He brushed that thought aside and silently scooted over, motioning for him to take a seat.

His smile grew even wider as he sat next to the brunette.

The boy went back to staring out the window as the bus was bustling around, full of morning life. The entire time he was gazing out the window, he felt something was off... Like someone was watching him.

Slowly, he turned his head, noting that the stranger, who's eyes now turned a dark gold color, was staring at him.

Slowly, the ravenhaired began blushing, obviously embarrassed at being caught with his actions.

"Uh...Hi!" He said happily, waving enthusiastically at the boy next to him.

The brunette grinned sheepishly as he waved back silently.

Maybe things were starting to look up?

Damn. He should have learned not to speak too soon.


End file.
